


Wherefore Art Thou, Oz Drabble Tree?

by trillingstar



Series: Oz Drabble Trees [14]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Canon Compliant, Community: oz_wishing_well, Drabble, Explicit Language, F/M, Gen, Las Vegas, M/M, Memories, Oz Drabble Tree, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-29 20:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13934901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trillingstar/pseuds/trillingstar
Summary: Three drabbles from Tree #14 @oz-wishing-well(LJ).





	Wherefore Art Thou, Oz Drabble Tree?

**Author's Note:**

> Jump phrase in bold.  
> 

1\. Bonnie/Chris, Chris Keller, 100 words, 2-16.  
2\. Ronnie Barlog & Chris Keller, 100 words, 2-28.  
3\. Ryan O'Reily, Miguel Alvarez, 100 words, 3-11.

 

1\. Bonnie/Chris.

 **"Let's see if she's got some money."** Chris rifled through Bonnie's wallet. A solitary ten in the billfold, but he found two fifties folded together behind a black-and-white photobooth picture, showing Chris and Bonnie's faces squished together, grinning like fools.

Chris studied the photo as he tucked one of the bills into his pocket. They'd been high the whole time. Vegas was blurred colors trailing everywhere and echoes of Bonnie teasing him, laughing, Bonnie panting in his ear, the wet slurp of Bonnie's pussy on his cock. Best things to come outta fuckin' _Vegas_ were the marriage and his tat. 

 

2\. Ronnie & Chris.

The last streetlight at the end of the block pulsed and glowed, beckoning them into the shadows.

Chris moved with focused intent. 

Quickly, Ronnie grabbed his shirt. " **You don't even know** what's there!"

"All the more reason to check it out, dontcha think?"

"No," Ronnie mumbled. He cast a belligerent look at Chris. 

Chris grinned. "You need to loosen up, Ronald."

"I'm loose," Ronnie protested, ignoring the sparkle of Chris' laughing eyes.

"Then c'mon," Chris said. His warm fingers wrapped around Ronnie's wrist, urging him forward.

Ronnie sighed, but got moving. It wasn't ever a question; he'd follow Chris anywhere.

 

3\. Ryan O'Reily, Miguel Alvarez.

Ryan O'Reily's no fag, okay? Never was, never will be. 

That doesn't stop his gaze from traveling down Alvarez's toned back and resting on his little butt, where **rivulets of water** run over the curves. He must make a sound because Alvarez turns, spotting him.

"The fuck, O'Reily?" Alvarez demands, his eyes narrowing, but he doesn't move to cover up. Ryan focuses on how Alvarez's collarbones glisten wetly in the spray. 

"Back the hell up, asshole," Alvarez spits out.

For a terrifying second, Ryan thinks that he's actually stepped forward, hand outstretched to touch, brain overriding his urge to flee. 

 

#3 got away from me -- you can read the extended version in the next part. Follow the arrows!  


**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Wherefore Art Thou, Oz Drabble Tree?](https://oz-wishing-well.livejournal.com/89664.html) Kind of a mess of tags. Maybe one day I'll separate out this series drabble-by-drabble but that day is not today.  
> 


End file.
